


in your eyes i have seen

by preshire



Series: misadventures of nick grimshaw and harry styles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preshire/pseuds/preshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>matt thinks nick and harry are annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your eyes i have seen

**Author's Note:**

> it's literally 3 am, but i was inspired by someone's text post in the gryles tag. but then it got way off track what it was going to be about?? basically gryles from the pov of the irresistible matt fincham
> 
> disclaimer: didn't happen!!!

matt's trying to not get involved, but nick's being awfully annoying.

in the time leading up to when they got together, nick had been awful. simply terrible. he was flighty and spacey at the best of times, but he was even worse. he'd been checking his phone every two minutes, either scowling as if his iphone was personally offending him, or he'd gaze at it fondly, stiffle a giggle, then tap out a reply. and that was okay on his own time-- nick could be as annoying as he wants during songs. but it gets a bit hard to deal with when he stops in the middle of a link to check his phone.

he takes him aside countless times--- he's literally lost count of times he's told nick to pay attention-- but he doesn't make much leeway. nick's just so bloody infatuated with blooming harry styles. he can say what he wants, and ignore and deflect all he wants, but matt knows the truth. nick's gone on a popstar, just like 3/4 of the population of the planet.

matt's aware that harry is attractive in a very abstract way. if he were a teenage girl, or if he leaned that way in the slightest he's sure that he'd have goo goo eyes over harry as well. but nick gets a bit embarrassing. he's stopped talking about  _his friend_ on air, but it doesn't stop him from babbling on for the four minutes that daft punk plays about how hilarious harry is, what shenanigans he's getting up to on tour, and what shenanigans they plan on getting up to when harry's home from tour. matt wonders what nick is referring to when he says 'home'. 

adorable. annoying as hell, but it's adorable. 

and then, there was a few terrible days where nick couldn't sit still for any length of time, and they all knew that harry was due to arrive soon. matt and fiona would exchange knowing looks, and as soon as grimmy went home every night ian would recount the stories that aimee was telling him of how painful nick was being at home. apparently, nick had started obsessively cleaning the flat, and he'd been caught singing loudly to kiss you with his headphones in. 

they don't mention to nick that they know why he's so antsy, because they figure he gets enough flack about harry from the great british public. or, the daily mirror at the very least. lmc researches harry's flight details (none of them ask how she does this), and the night that harry's due to fly back, matt finds that even he can't fall asleep. 

the next morning, nick seems quiet. unusually quiet, but when tina asks quietly aside if nick's alright, he just grins at her, all big and content with a whole hearted "everything's fantastic".

after that, nick's probably even worse with his phone, but he's chattier and more animated during links so matt lets it slide. he's happy happy happy, and it makes matt smile even though he doesn't know why he cares so much about the relationships of his co-workers. he's going through the contacts in his phone one night, before he stops himself when he realizes he's looking up potential dates for fiona.

harry comes onto the show a few times, but he stays out of view of the cameras and he spends most of the time leaning on his elbow,  _gazing_ at nick. matt doesn't get it; doesn't find anything particularly gaze-worthy about nick, but to each their own. harry doesn't actively do anything to distract nick, doesn't throw things or make a racket, but it doesn't stop nick from losing his train of thought whenever he glances over and sees harry sitting there. matt's not sure if they're revolting or not.

near the end of august harry visits again. when they're done for the day, matt dismisses nick because he's obviously not going to be any use when he's got a hot popstar waiting on him. harry grabs nick's hand before they're even out of the studio, and matt doesn't see them let go of each other's hands before they're out of his line of sight.

he supposes that they don't let go, because that's how they come out. no grand declarations of love to the public. no press conferences, no dramatics or theatrics. they just walk down the street to harry's car, hands intertwined, sunglasses shields against flashing paparazzi lights, lips curled up in easy smiles.

it's all over the news, because harry's proper famous and lmc and fiona nearly have mental breakdowns trying to pick their way through social media the next day. the phone will not stop ringing, and matt needs to smack nick away from any computer monitors or tv screens.

but nick's okay, harry's okay, they're all okay. nick and harry are happy, and there's a tiny warm sliver in matt's heart that makes him want to cry when he sees just how  _happy_ they are, despite all the shite being said about them everywhere they turn. 

before harry has to leave again for the last part of the tour, nick and harry have everyone over to theirs for dinner. matt brings his girlfriend, and he regrets it as soon as a smiley harry styles greets them at the door, an apron tied endearingly around his neck. he's no less dreamy even though he's officially off the market. even matt falls a bit in love with him at that moment. 

"welcome!" harry crows delightedly. he swoops in, wrapping his arms around both of them in a sudden embrace. he's gone too quickly for matt to really do anything but gape at the 19 year old. "we're still waiting for laura-may, she's bringing some girl with green hair." harry herds them in, pulling their sweaters from their bodies, and tugging his girlfriend's purse out of her hand to put in their coat room.

"that sounds very like her," matt's still openly staring at harry, because he's just a flurry of motion and excitement and a bizarre shade of magenta polka dot apron. 

harry laughs, bright and open, and directs them to the dining room where everyone's crowded around nick, gesturing broadly with his hands in the middle of a story. everyone's there. fiona and ian and aimee and theo and alexa, and all of one direction except zayn (niall!!!!), plus their respective significant others if applicable. 

something weird happens when they come in the room, and it's that nick simultaneously looks up at the three of them enter the doorway, but at the same time he'd already been looking. like his eyes were on harry the entire time, even though he was in a different room. harry's eyes catch nick's, and they seem to gravitate towards each other as nick stands from his coveted spot at the head of the table, and harry scurries over. 

that's the moment where he wants to turn right around and leave nick (and harry's) flat, march down the walkway and punch every single one of the paps waiting in the driveway. because nick and harry are just so  _right_ for each other, and it shouldn't be a spectacle. people didn't like them together, because they thought nick was too old and harry too young, and they couldn't see it. they didn't understand the appeal, didn't understand the attraction. but it didn't matter if no one got it. no matter how much people didn't approve, couldn't comprehend, it didn't make it untrue. just because they couldn't see how in love they were, didn't mean they weren't.

matt pulls his girlfriend in at his waist, and he smiles at the scene before him. nick, in his ugly patterned button up, who had tugged harry back with him to his chair, harry perched neatly on his lap in an apron and prim, crossed legs. nick's arms were wrapped around harry, and they both shared matching looks of adoration, illustrated clearly across their face. something delicious was cooking in the other room, the smell wafting into the dining room and it was so good that harry could cook because nick couldn't boil an egg without setting his kitchen on fire. it was loud and crowded, people chatting animatedly over one another, peals of laughter breaking over the din every few moments. dogs scamper underfoot, and the radio plays an ellie goulding song. but amidst all the chaos, nick pulls harry closer, and they talk with their eyes. harry presses a dainty kiss to the tip of nick's nose, and nick ruffles harry's curls and makes the younger man squawk in indignation. 

matt tries to think about how annoying they are, and how grouchy it makes him. but really, he's just happy. and so are nick grimshaw and harry styles.


End file.
